Bajo el muérdago
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Este es mi primer oneshot GaaHina. Lean y dejen reviews, por favor. Es mi fic navideño.


N/A¡¡Hola, como esta todo el mundo!! Aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Primero que nada: Gaara y Hinata, tienen 18 años

_Bla__bla__bla__- _Lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de Hinata.

_**Bla****bla****bla**_**_-_ **Lo que esta en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de Hinata. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bajo el muérdago**

"Bajo el muérdago están los enamorados. Bajo esas pequeñas flores están los amantes. Bajo aquella planta se dan un beso y se declaran el amor que sienten mutuamente".

"Cuando dos personas quedan debajo de aquel muérdago, tienen que besarse, pues es una tradición navideña".

"Es una de las tradiciones navideñas más antiguas, dice que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará al amor de su vida".

"Pero en realidad¿Qué es el muérdago? Para algunas personas, es un signo de amor y fertilidad. Pero para cierta chica, es solo una plantita común y corriente que se cuelga en la puerta".

"Todas las chicas enamoradas de Konoha compraban muérdagos, pues para ellas, el ser besada era lo más gratificante de todo".

"Una chica de ojos perlados las miraba. Observándolas detenidamente solo la hacían pensar, que el estar enamorada era realmente patético. Al mirarlas tan… Bobas, solamente te dan una respuesta: **_El amor te vuelve estúpido_**, pensó la joven. Cabizbaja, emprende el camino hacia su casa".

"La peli azul llega a su casa, saluda a su padre y sube rápidamente a su habitación. Se tira sobre la cama y abraza su suave almohada. Si, esa almohada que siempre a retenido sus lágrimas, desde la muerte de su madre hasta el eterno odio que siente hacia el amor".

-Hinata-sama¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunta Neji, el cual esta fuera del cuarto.

-Claro, Neji-niisan- La joven ve como entra su primo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería preguntarle¿Va a ir a la fiesta de navidad que se organizara en casa de Ino?

-¿Quiénes irán?

-Pues todos a los que conoces

-Naruto-kun- Dice tímidamente

-¿Eh? Mmm, él también estará ahí. Y bien¿Usted quiere ir?

-Si- Dice inaudiblemente, pero después reflexiona- No, gracias, Neji-niisan. No tengo ganas.

-Esta bien. Adiós, Hinata-sama.

-Diviértete.

"Al salir Neji, Hinata comienza a llorar. Ella ya no quiere ver a Naruto y menos después de lo que paso hace 2 meses".

**Flash Back**

_-Hoy le confesare mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun- Decía una bella chica peli azulada y de ojos blancos._

_"La chica estaba más que feliz, pronto le confesaría aquellos sentimientos que siempre estuvieron escondidos, y que solo profesaba por aquel shinobi de cabello rubio y ojos azules"._

_"Hinata se dirigió al Ramen Ichiraku, pues estaba segura que ahí encontraría al joven kitsune. Quedo enfrente del puesto de comida, suspiro profundamente y se decidió a entrar. Antes de dar un paso, la kunoichi escucho dos voces, a las que reconoció enseguida: Naruto y Sakura"._

_-Sakura-chan, te amo tanto._

_-Jajaja, Naruto, deja de hacerme cosquillas._

_-¿Qué¿Qué siga haciéndote cosquillas? Esta bien._

_-No, Naruto… Jajaja… Ya… Jajaja… Basta. Ok, entiendo. Ya se lo que quieres que te diga._

_-¿Ah si¿Qué es?_

_-Lo mucho que te amo._

_"La Hyuuga se entristeció, su corazón se rompió y salió corriendo. Como pudo ser tan tonta, creer que Naruto se enamoraría de ella y estar juntos por siempre, eso sí que era una locura"._

_"Se prometió que nunca volvería a verlo, ya que, su corazón no lo soportaría"._

**Fin Flash Back**

"Hinata se levanto, se cambio y se fue directo a la casa de Ino. Era momento de curar su herido corazón y olvidarse completamente de Naruto, dejar lo pasado en el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida".

-No volverán a lastimarme… Nunca más.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Logro llegar a casa de la Yamanaka. El ambiente era muy agradable, Ino sabía organizar buenas fiestas y de las mejores".

"La chica se torno triste, pues en una esquina se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. Al ver eso, salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire. No soportaría estar un momento más dentro de esa casa".

"Se percato que no estaba sola, en una banca cercana se encontraba un chico pelirrojo. La Hyuuga se sentó a su lado, el joven le miro y ella sonrió".

"Esa sonrisa se le hizo pura y bella, solo se quedaba mirando esos labios que formaban aquella mueca de felicidad. Subió hasta sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados. Cuando los abrió, pudo mirar unos hermosos ojos perlados; para él, transmitían una paz bastante reconfortante".

-¿Le gustan mis ojos, Kazekage-sama?- Pregunto con tono burlesco la joven Hyuuga.

-Tal vez- Dijo, siguiéndole el juego- Pero llámame Gaara.

-Como usted diga, Gaara-sama.

-No, sin el sama.

-Mmm… De acuerdo, Gaara- La ojiblanca se queda callada, ese silencio era realmente molesto, no le gustaba- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero mis hermanos me convencieron para venir. ¿Y tu?

-Mire algo que me dolió profundamente, estoy lastimada en este lugar- Dice tocándose el pecho- Mi corazón, duele mucho.

-¿Una decepción amorosa?

-Si. Es muy doloroso no ser correspondido por aquel que siempre te ha gustado.

"La joven levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada a un punto fijo. Se sonroja ligeramente, Gaara lo nota y hace la misma acción que ella había realizado anteriormente".

"El pelirrojo logra visualizar el objeto que provoco aquel rubor en la chica: Un pequeño muérdago estaba sobre ellos".

"Gaara toma entre sus manos el rostro de la Hyuuga, aun sonrojada. Aquel sonrojo se le hizo tierno e inocente, le daba un toque muy bello a sus lindas mejillas".

-Es tradición besar a la chica que se encuentra debajo del muérdago- Se acerca a su oído, y le susurra- Las heridas del corazón se curan con amor.

"El pelirrojo posa su mirada sobre Hinata, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes la hipnotizaban; cerro los suyos tras recibir el beso del Kazekage. Lo correspondió lentamente, esos labios le trasmitían una sensación de calor verdaderamente placentera, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Y el único testigo de su amor, fue un pequeño muérdago".

"Es una de las tradiciones navideñas más antiguas, dice que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará al amor de su vida".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**12 Años Después**

-Suichi¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?- Pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado.

-Nada, mamá- Responde un chico pelirrojo de ojos perlados- No paso nada.

-Si no me dices, le diré a tu padre- Dijo amenazadoramente.

"El muchacho sabía como se ponía su padre. Al Kazekage no le gustaba ver a su hijo golpeado, y cuando su madre decía algo lo decía, y sin rodeos".

-¿Quién te golpeo?

-Bueno… Fue una chica.

"Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar aquello¿Cómo se atrevía una niña a golpear a su hijo? Pensó detenidamente, tal vez tendría sus razones".

-Pero¿Por qué?

-Porque le di su primer beso, la bese… Bajo el muérdago.

**FIN**

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí para esta ocasión, pero se supone que lo tenía que subir ayer y no lo hice porque estuve muy ocupada. Dejen reviwes.

¡¡Feliz navidad!!

Angelique-Neige.


End file.
